Betray,Love and War
by SasuHina
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are really OCC.


**Betray, Love and War**

**Now: Noshiko Hyuga is in a room with different people,**

**She is a pretty 6 years old girl with shoulder **

**long black hair and a pale skin and she had black eyes.**

**Ten Ten,So what is a little girl doing here.'' She hugges**

**another handsome man. **

**Neji Hyuga,She followed us here.'' Sasuke,Somebody**

**called her mother, so she will come soon.'' **

**Noshiko,Mummy will come soon?'' Sakura,Yes she**

**will or... Sasuke,Don't scare a little kid.''**

**Sakura,What is your name?'' Noshiko,My name is **

**Noshiko Hyuga.'' They were shocked but it cant be... Neji, And your mothers name is... Noshiko,Hinata, she is the greates mother in this world.'' Sasuke, Hinata Hyuga, wait, that means **

**you...'' Neji,She is yours, right? With **

**that girl when you were totally drunken.'' **

**Ten Ten,I have to beat her up again, she was**

**always a little crybaby, how did she manage to **

**raise her?'' Sakura,Somebody helped her definitley.**

**''Sasuke,That whore, I thought she wouldn't get that **

**girl.'' Neji, I never thought we would**

**meet her again, but that doesn't matter now. I'm gonna see my little cousin.'' He began to smirk**

**Outside:**** After 7 years she will meet him again, the**

**handsome no that fucking man again. She was a **

**good mother but what if he will take her girl away **

**from her? She couldnt imagine that, nobody knew that **

**he had a daughter everybody thought, Hinata was just a**

**ugly whore but now she will show them how she raised **

**her little precious daughter. She was a good girl and **

**mother, it doesnt matter how the others thought about her. **

**Hinata: ****I knocked on the door, the good news my **

**daughter is there and the bad news that fucking bitches **

**too. Open the door! Are they making fun of me, I don't**

**care I will just go in. **

**Sasuke,Who are you?'' Neji whisperd something to **

**Sasuke, Damn, she is hot, is she a new worker?'' **

**Sasuke,If yes, that would be nice.'' He begin to smirk. **

**How I hated that smirk I bet they are bad mouthing **

**about me again, this time its different it doesn't hurt me **

**anymore. Ten Ten,You have US**,** you don't need **

**something like that anymore.'' Sakura,Of course, but**

**must say that she is pretty and...'' Ten Ten,Shut up or **

**I will kill you.'' They are ignoring me again, I will just**

**get Noshiko outta here. Hinata,Can I get Noshiko back?'' **

**Neji,Noshiko? Are you her**...'' **Hinata, Yes, mother.''**

**Sasuke,Hinata?!'' Hinata,That is right, just give me **

**Noshiko, I don't want to stay here.'' Sakura,Afraid?'' **

**Hinata,Of something like you?''**

**Neji,Man, she really changed is that really Hinata **

**Hyuga?'' Hinata,Oh yes it is, come on Noshiko.''**

**Noshiko, Mummy, look what uncle Sasuke gave me, **

**sweets!!'' Hinata, You know I don't want to have **

**some free stuff from others who I don't know, here is **

**the money.'' Sasuke,I don't need it.'' He was surprised but didn't show it. 'This is a different girl, she totally changed, she wasn't the shy and weak girl anymore and I think I like her this way better.'**

**Hinata,I hope I don't have to see your face ever again.'' **

**I opend the door to get away from them but before I **

**went outside Sasuke whispered in my ear , I will get **

**you into my bed, I will fuck you, it isn't a joke.'' **

**Hinata,Try it, you won't get me.'' Sasuke, We will see.'**

**Noshiko,Mum lets go, I'm hungry.'' Hinata,I will cook **

**something nice for you.'' Sasuke,I'm hungry too.'' He **

**looked at Hinata. Noshiko,Then mummy can cook for you**

**something too.'' Sasuke,I want something speical from **

**your mum. And I will get it sooner or later, right?'' If **

**it is poison then, you can bet on it. Noshiko,Yes, mummy**

**will give it to you soon, mum is good at that, mummy,**

**you will give it to uncle soon what he wants?'' **

**Hinata, Y Y Yes I will.'' Man damn you, you **

**knew Noshiko wouldn't understand that what you mean.**

**Sasuke,How nice. It came from your own mouth.''**

**Hinata,I will go now, bye.'' Sasuke,Bye.'' **

**Ten Ten,What are they talking about?'' **

**Sakura,It doesn't seem, he is sad about the fact**

**that she is back.'' Neji,He and sad, no way, I think**

**what he wants from her.'' He began to smirk. ,But he**

**has to know that she isn't a easy one to get.'' Ten Ten,I**

**will never understand them.'' Sakura,Do you think I **

**understand them?''**

**At the new apartment**

**So this is our new apartment? Our last one was better,**

**I think. So I have to cook something for Noshiko. ,After**

**the meal I have to go to my new workplace. ''**

**,Why? I thought you gonna spend time with me?''**

**whined Noshiko. ,Come on sweetie we have to pay the **

**rent and without money we can't even make good **

**food and so on.'' ,OK, I can watch TV or I **

**will search for other girls to play with.'' ,Nice girl,**

**here your food, you didn't eat anything.''**

**OK, I made food, cleaned our room, washed the old **

**laundrys and Noshiko plays with Amy. **

**Why do I have to share the office room**

**with my boss. It can't be worse. I have to **

**show my boss the best sites of me. I have the**

**perfect clothes, black skirt and white shirt. **

**My hair is right and I have my importent **

**papers. Now I'm ready.**

**Office room**

**I'm nervous I can't even sit normal. Where is this **

**fucking man, my first day and he is late. Who makes**

**this noises outside. I think I'm gonna**

**take a look. I opend the door and I was**

**shocked, a young brown haired women was making**

**out with Sasuke. After 5 minutes they finallyy relaised**

**that I stood there. Karin,Who are you and why are **

**you disturbing us?'' I couldn't find words, It's**

**not like I never saw something like that but I**

**hardly see people making out in front of me.**

**Sasuke,Karin, this Hinata Hyuga my new assitant.''**

**Wait a minute did I hear something wrong. I have to **

**work with HIM. I thought he is the boss of another **

**comp..Shit, I forget that the Uchihas have a lot of companies. ,You**

**are my new boss?'' I didn't sound so confident like**

**last time, no I was sounding like a little girl who**

**just saw a big monster. Sasuke,Yes, of course, didn't**

**you know it?'' I shook my head slowly. Karin:**

**,Whatever! Let's contuine this whenevr you want Sasuke.''**

**Then she walked away, what a bitch. He didn't even**

**looked at her and she thinks he likes her. She was **

**the one who was making out with him, he didn't**

**give a reaction. I hope so. No No, I don't hope**

**so, I don't care about him, he is my enemy, yeah he**

**is. For a while I thought I was jealous how could I **

**be jealous. Sasuke,Are you planning to stay the whole **

**day there.'' Hinata,Of course I'm not jealous.'' He **

**looked surprised. He was smirking, how many time does he smirk. Is that a disease or something? Sasuke,OK, you aren't.'' **

**Shit, why am I so stupid. , I meant**

**I don't care that you are the boss of this company.''**

**Sasuke,Good to know.'' He knew what I meant,I will **

**pretend like nothing happend. He explained me everything **

**about the company, and if I should be honest, I didn't **

**understund a single word ,how should I know that he can talk **

**like a pro. Sasuke,Should I explain it again?'' ,No, **

**I understood everything, you don't have to explain it **

**again, it's not like I'm stupid.''**

**I don't need him or his help, I was proud of myself for saying that. **

**He began to smirk. ,Really? Then **

**answer please the third question, here is it.'' I looked **

**down on the paper, is it even allowed to ask a normal **

**person such a question? Sasuke,Are you going to **

**answer or not?'' ,I give up. I don't understund **

**anything. Happy? You are going to dismiss me right?'' **

**Sasuke,No fuckin way, I will just give you some lesson **

**after finishing work. Don't worry about Noshiko, I will send **

**her a baby sitter who will look after her.'' I don't trust him, **

**maybe this is a trap, after all he wanted to... **

**He just wants to rape me. Sasuke,Don't worry, I don't **

**like it, if you don't enjoy it with me.'',What?'' **

**,I knew you would think that this is a trap, I could **

**read it from your pretty face.'' ,Then you can read too that I think you are annoying.'' He came near me. ,If I were you I would be more careful in front of your boss.'' He says the truth I have to be more careful, after all we have to pay food and rent. He came nearer and nearer, he really was hot but I need space...I guess. ,Never heard of personal space?!'' ,Maybe not, teach me.'' He began to kiss my neck, damn, stop it you fuckin asshole, omg, not there. Shit, I moaned, now I can imagine his face, that annoying smirk again. ,That is enough, let me go.'' ,I know you like it, but still you resist, I won't let you go.'' He pressed my body against his, ok the only way to get away from a hot guy is screaming... ,If you don't let me go, I will scream...'' ,Go on, I don't mind but if you scream people will think we had...'' I began to scream, I don't care what he wanted to say, I just screamed, he let go of me and hold his ears, but what happend nobody came in to save ME from that dude. What a weird office, I stuck my tounge at my boss, who was amused by my stupid action, he and I went out of the office. People began to look at me, guys smirked and the girls were angry. Kiba,Did it all the way what.'' Naruto,Look at her, she must be tired after screaming, boss you did it with her so hard that she had to scream that loud or what.'' Ok, what fuck are they talking about, I have to know it. Sasuke,Was it that obvious.'' He began to joke about that too. What did I do? ,W-What a-are you and the others t-talking about?'' He doesn't seem suprised by this question, but he was amused. ,I knew that you were stupid but this is too much I guess.'' ,What? I'm not stupid, I just wanted to know.'' He sighned. ,They just think that we had hardcore sex in the office.'' How can somebody say somethink like that in a bored voice. ,WHAT, WHY ARE THEY THINKING THAT?''**

**,Who screamed in the office, like that?'' I think I'm gonna hate my life again so sad...**


End file.
